Embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to stacked structures of semiconductor chips, semiconductor devices including stacked semiconductor chips, methods of fabricating stacked semiconductor chips, and methods of fabricating semiconductor devices which include stacked semiconductor chips.
Semiconductor chips may be stacked in a package in order to fabricate compact, light-weight, high-performance electronic products. A multi-chip stacked package, which may take the form of a “system-in-a-package,” may include a semiconductor package that performs various functions of unit semiconductor devices. A multi-chip stacked package, such as a system-in-a-package may be thicker than, but equal in area (that is, planar size) to a common single-chip package, and, as a result, may be of particular use in portable products in order to pack a high degree of functionality into a relatively small volume.